Don't Cut The Forest
by School Stranger
Summary: A forest holds many secrets. But when the forest can walk on its own, what secrets would possibly be able to destroy the forest. See how the Naruto takes a hold of someone who never had it all, and is going to fight for what he has had.
1. The Forest Is Disturbed

**The forest has been disturbed. **

**A/N; The** **Bold** are flash backs of what has previously happened; as it will be pieced together through out the story as what that scene actually was which triggered him.

The _Italics _are the character talking in their own mind, as they are trying to piece everything themselves together; as it will mainly be used for the main character of the story.

_Racing, the trees now a constant blur passed the eyes, as the water which dwelled within them came streaming down my face, tears, and not the happy kind either. They flowed so fast it was unexpected. Yet, they where right behind me, my cover had been completely blown by the one factor which they asked._

"_**Kill your own mother, to prove your elegance to me."A cold voice spoke, as a chuckle was heard passing his lips. "Go on Rin… Kill her…"**_

_That's the trouble, my mother, the only one of my two parents who had stuck with me from birth. My father wasn't one of those, 'get up and go' types. Yet… He never had actually came back to our village; Konoha, when I was born. So, how could I kill the only parents that stayed true to me?_

_Although, I got what they wanted, I got the damn necklace, yet all I wanted was for my mother to be safe. They obviously knew what would steer me, and that hit home straight away. They'd done research on me, and found exactly what they needed to prove I was different to what the Konoha files said about me._

Two men however, were waiting somewhere, not to close to the camp which was just left, wearing cloaks, which covered from the base of their chin, right down to their ankles. Black within its colour, as they had red clouds pasted around in a random pattern, everyone knew who they where; Akatsuki.

"I hope he hurries up. Un." A young corky blonde was sitting just outside of the desert, hidden well within the trees which surrounded my past village.

"Deidara-Senpai!" A male who wore a mask which was mainly orange with the swirls of the colour of black coming just out of one eye hole he had to see out of. He's voice was loud, and rather annoying for anyone that would have heard it.

The blonde haired male, suddenly looked straight down to the other who was standing there looking rather absent from the idea which he had shouted out about. "What is it Tobi?" His hair feel from around his left shoulder as he was looking out towards the far reaches of the sand. As too the clear blue eye, as the other was covered by a camera of some sort, looked straight to the male, with a piercing glare.

"Urm…" Either he always did this to annoy the male, or it was because his memory was exactly like that of the goldfish. Yet, he remembered sooner or later by himself. "O yeah!" He pointed directly to where the blonde male had been looking "He's coming Senpai!"

The trees within the forest surrounding the two of the men, suddenly blew, the leaves rustled against one another creating the noise which went with the motion of the wind. Deidara's eyes suddenly looked up, as the a third male came running over the hills just beside the trees, as his bare feet were sinking into the sand every so often with his pace.

A breathe could be heard being taken by Deidara, as his eyes now shut just as he let himself drop down from the tree tops. The landing which he made was soft, not because of the sand which was scattered around upon the dirt from the trees, but the way his knees seemed to bend the second before he hit the floor, causing a light thud, instead of the loud one which would normally come from dropping from that height.

Both Deidara and Tobi were now standing there, waiting for the third male to eventually reach them, which wasn't actually that long of a wait…

The male wore what seemed to be a rag, which dropped down just like their cloaks, yet was torn within places. His hair was cut neatly, and worn in a small ponytail at the back of his neck. The dirt stains on his cheeks where a sign that he had been put to use to where they had actually sent him. His breathing was fast, almost as though he had ran for hell to the check point they had agreed on.

"Yay!" Tobi screamed as he ran around at the moment the other male arrived within a couple of feet of them. "He made it back alright! Yay!"

The male didn't seem to acknowledge Tobi at all, once he had caught his breath, his mouth suddenly clamped itself shut, almost as though he didn't want to talk to either of the two males. Yet, his hand rose slightly, to reveal the necklace, which had some sort of purpose to the group.

"Nicely done, Rinji (Meaning; Peaceful Forest). Un." Deidara, never actually having said that to Tobi, let a small smirk light up upon his face, as he reached out for the necklace. "See Tobi, even a prisoner can make a job better than what you ever could."

"But, Tobi is a member! This makes Tobi the better person for other jobs!" The masked male came to a dead stop, as he pointed straight to himself, obviously underneath that mask, somewhere they would have to be a grin.

"For what? Making dinner?" The male accidently opened his mouth, and these words flowed so suddenly. Yet, they made a smirk rise over Deidara's lips, something which the majority of the people wouldn't be able to do.

Deidara's eyes suddenly feel just short of his cheeks, as with a look which was more than the mere glance, he could see the male had been crying over something. "I think we'd best be going Tobi… Rinji needs time to prepare for the next mission."

_A next mission, there was always a next mission, they'd never actually let me go, but hopefully after what they had just made me do, the next one would be a lot more suitable for me to manage, maybe something within Konoha, so I might be able to get away; finally._

They weren't that stupid to actually let someone like me waltz right away from them, especially as I am said to be one of the most genius ninja going from the major villages, I'd probably be stuck working for Akatsuki for the rest of my life… Well, they call it hope for a reason.

_I'll see you soon, I hope…. Good bye again mother. _

He took a look towards the forest of Konoha, and suddenly it hit him, he'd been able to run this far on impulse… Why not that little bit further?


	2. Met The Sharingan

For now, there wasn't going to be a next mission however; it was his time when he got back towards the Akatsuki hide out. Deidara would probably bother him by bringing him dinner, but really that would be it. Having to walk all of the way back; was what he would have expected after he had ran all the way there; got the mission done in less time than what they had expected of him. Getting into Orochimaru's hideout, only to gain certain proof of what had happened to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru is dead. A grin passed his lips at the thought of finally being free from Orochimaru. Yet, when he had gone into the hideout there was not exactly a body that he could use as proof. Yet, the destruction sure did mean that there had been a fight.

"Fancy getting on you two? Un." Deidara's voice had broken Rinji out of his own trance that he had made for himself. As quickly as Deidara had spoken Tobi was up upon the bird clinging towards Deidara's side.

"Senpai!" Tobi exclaimed at the top of his lungs, knowing not to hold on too long with the glare that Deidara was now throwing towards Tobi. Rinji however, did climb upon the bird; only to sit near the edge, not to stand. His mind was on other things at that moment, and wasn't really going to let them slip by. His ex-master had been killed, and Sasuke had managed to do it. Rumors or not, he couldn't chose to overlook the aspects.

Rinji's hair blew into his face; as he had no idea how fast they three of them were now flying; as they weren't exactly near the ground any more either. Yet, nothing seemed to both Rinji; his eyes were fixed upon a spot of the bird. However, this was also Tobi's first time flying upon the bird; as screams where being shouted around all over. "WEEE!" was Tobi's first thought, before a scream of terror passed through his lips.

A sudden stop lurched Rinji out of his mind; they were already outside the place were all of the Akatsuki members would stay from time to time, Deidara and Tobi had made themselves more than welcome there; due to the fact they had been given orders from Pein to make sure that their new 'friend' would not escape from his new home. "Get off. Un." Deidara's voice wasn't as friendly as it had been earlier, probably thanks to Tobi's screams of terror, as Rinji only nodded before letting himself fall onto the floor. Knowing his place fully he just stood beside the stone door which covered the entrance to the building.

Tobi; literally threw himself onto the floor; kissing it almost, although his mask was in the way. Bowing back and forth, his arms were stretched out wide as though he was also trying to hug it at the same time. "GROUND!" He exclaimed loud enough to let any passers by know that they were there.

"Shut it." Deidara had obviously had enough of Tobi today; as his hand meet the back of Tobi's head sending him of against the rock. Rolling Tobi couldn't help but let out a small wail of disappointment. Deidara quickly released the seal that held the door in place. Going in first Deidara made sure that no one else had found their way within the building, as Rinji then followed behind Deidara. Tobi on the other hand crawled slowly inside; his head was hung to the floor as though he was rather upset, and didn't want to speak of it at all.

"Nice to know you've made yourself at home." A voice came from the darkness, it wasn't exactly as annoyed as they intended to make it sound; as laughter came afterwards, rarely two groups of Akatsuki members would met like this, as they operated by themselves, and Akatsuki had a number of hideouts all over the land.

The figure now came into view; he was rather largely built, as his hair went into spikes, a weapon was worn upon his back, as sharp teeth seemed to glisten within the light that was coming in through the crack within the cave.

"It's not down to you how we treat this place Kisame." Deidara's voice was flat, as though he hadn't had enough of it; he now would have to do what the others did to their prisoners; which he was trying not to do. He hated being the lowest of low, and Tobi swore not to tell anyone about Deidara's kindness towards Rinji.

Kisame's laugh was now even louder than what it had been before; as another presence made sure that they were felt, the shiver was behind Rinji, the cold breath made him turn around to look towards the male who was standing their.

Red eyes, was the first and the only thing that he was able to note about the man before he was suddenly transported into another world, which was completely unlike the one he was just in.

"_So, now we have a runt in the litter?" The voice was cold, it echoed from all over the walls; growing louder instead of quieter with every echo. _

_Strapped to the base of the floor, Rinji's eyes traveled to and from where the voice was coming from, yet suddenly silence filled the room. Red, like the eyes he had just seen shot down above him. It wasn't normally, what was exactly going on here? His hands and legs were within chains, unable to move; a figure growing close with every heart beat that bounded through Rinji's body. He could feel his heart so clearly for once, usually only feeling a simmer of a beat now and then. _

_The man though wasn't alone, there were others; three more, the one who Deidara had called 'Kisame' or that's who he thought was standing their; a sword's handle was the give away for Rinji to notice; yet one of the others seemed to look exactly like Deidara, his hair was worn within a pony-tail, and what rather tall in height compared to the other two._

_However, there was one who he didn't recognize as all; he seemed to be that much more of a mass off solid shadow which was coming towards him. Yet, as they grew close they actually changed from what he had seen. Pictures forming in front of him, and these were people who he knew rather well. _

_His mother was one of them; her smile was showing through the picture most of, it was one of her trade marks, as it curled the corners of her lips. Her hair was worn into the plats which came over the front of her shoulders; her eyes were a dark blue, yet they held a nice warmth to them. Her lips were moving, and Rinji knew exactly were it had come from; she was talking to his father, the man who he had grown to detest over time due to what he had done to his mother; then himself, and finally to the village that he had grown up within. _

_Yet, the picture that followed, wasn't one that held anywhere near as much warmth as the one before had done. His mother was still there; yet she was standing with blood upon her hands, holding what he thought was someone she thought was special towards her; so it must have been a family member. _

_The voice was heard this time though, a crock passed through his lips; his hand rose up to point towards the man who was standing just in the shadows. "You…" A cough passed his lips, Rinji's eyes widened within the shock of what happened next, the mans head was upon the floor; the sword had stopped so close towards his mothers own head, before the scream of her voice feel through the whole of the room; echoing over and over again. _

_Rinji's suddenly joined hers as he turned his head away from that of the pictures to see his own mothers head laying beside him; her smile wasn't there, her face had been beaten first before it had been sliced from her neck. One of her eyes was puffed out more than the other, blood was sprayed over from her nose over her lips; as her jaw was the worst of all; from one side it was sliced into, as it hand then dangled from the other side. _

"_Good bye runt." The voice was dark, completely cold; no emotion was tracking the words which were spoken, as these ones didn't echo, as Rinji's scream was tormenting him through the whole of the emotions which was running through his body. _

_The figure was now standing in front of him; it was the man that had killed the old man who was within his mothers arms. His sword was already stained with the blood that had been from the old man's and his mothers glistened the sword; as it came down to spike the left leg of Rinji's. _

Tobi had worked his way towards the feet of Rinji's his arms were placed upon his legs; sending chakra into his body to throw on the Genjutsu that Itachi had just put him threw; Rinji dropped to his feet, his head just missing Tobi's. Although Tobi was worthless at times, he did come in handy when it came to ruining other people's pain, due to his jolly old self, yet he didn't seem that way at the moment.

Deidara paid no respect to Rinji at that moment, as he turned upon his feet; knowing full well that Itachi was the person who was behind him. A small smirk was upon his lips. "I take it you just had your days happiness. Un. Now if you don't mind, I'll take him to his room." Now reaching down to grab Rinji's arm, he pulled him up, whether he wanted to or not. Tobi also got up with Rinji; being slightly worried, as he seemed of compared to what he was like before. All three of them walking out of the main hall; Deidara dropped Rinji into his room, he feel back towards his knees, and then just left him there by himself. Yet, Tobi stayed for some reason, a small sigh passing through Tobi's lips.

"Is he weak then?" Was all that was heard from where Rinji was sitting; his arms now placed upon his head, tears were suddenly falling from his eyes. Clenching his hands into fists upon his hair, he fell forwards ever so more, so his forehead was upon the cold stone floor which he had been so accustomed to. "Damn it…" He couldn't do anything about what he had seen, it was going to haunt him, he wanted to get out of here to make sure what he had seen wasn't real.

_Once again the picture of his mother's smile passed through his mind, her smile was glistening, even though this was one of her fake smiles, it made him feel more to himself than anyone else knew. It was just after his father had destroyed his mother on the inside, yet she would never let it show. _

_Rinji was about six about this time; he had been out in the park, and his mum was there with him. A gassed knee and she was all over him, her voice was a soft, and gentle song in itself. "My poor little man!" She shouted, now racing towards Rinji; who was sitting there upon the floor crying his eyes out. Her arms laced themselves around him, as a soft little song ran from her voice; and into his ears which stopped the tears from flowing then._

He was now singing along by himself, his arms had moved from his head, wrapping themselves around himself, as though he was hugging someone who wasn't exactly there; the song was mumbled yet it stopped the tears from flowing; as he was singing himself to sleep; or more the idea of his mother singing the song was doing what it had done so long ago.

_All the tree tops turning red  
The beggars near bodegas grin at me  
I think they want something  
I close my eyes, I tell myself to breathe_

and be calm.  
Be calm.  
I know you feel like you are breaking down.  
I know that it gets so hard sometimes.  
Be calm.

This small part of the song was the part that stuck with him; as he mumbled only this part; to listen to the rest was his choice. Yet, his breathing became softer, his eyes weren't as tightly held shut as they had been, as darkness didn't surround his mind, it was the light, and the laughter that he shared with his own mother that was pictured within his mind.


End file.
